


锢

by C_ilantro



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_ilantro/pseuds/C_ilantro
Summary: 养父子文学其实无车为了保险走的AO3
Kudos: 7





	锢

00.

豆原一成听到隔壁开门的声音。

然后高跟鞋落地，门被关上。细微的清脆声“哒哒”几下又停顿开来。

这回开门的声音要轻一些，他停下了手里的动作，轻轻打开了房门，留下一个不明显的缝隙。

只瞥到一尾连色彩都分辨不出的裙尾。

他怔怔地看着门的方向，好像魂也被带走了一样。直到桌子上的手机铃响起，他才恍惚清醒。

他知道是谁的电话，所以并不着急。

脑海里还残存着那离去的身影，只要他打开门往前几步就可以把那纤瘦的身板一把拽住，然后牢牢锁定在自己怀中。

他可以不顾对方的挣扎吻上他，抱紧他，甚至……

强暴他。

豆原一成握紧了拳头，竭力将盘旋在脑海的危险想法压下，关上了门。

手机铃声象征性地又响了几下，随后是一条短信的震动，空气在此归于平静。

「一成今天就住同学家吧 我有事不能回来了」

看到这条短信，豆原一成有些扫兴地躺倒在床上。

每当自己和对方说要去同学家时，对方就会以这样的说辞彻夜不归。

从前他虽然不愿意却也表示理解，毕竟对方的工作的确有很多特殊情况。

但是现在……

豆原一成其实可以一辈子都被对方埋瞒在鼓里。

如果不是对方掉以轻心的话。

  
01.

川尻莲。一个本该和豆原一成只于姓名上熟悉的人，在他八岁的时候收养了他。

豆原一成的父亲是医学院的教授，而川尻莲则是他最优秀的学生。不存在那些电视剧里的纠结复杂，他们之间其实十分的光明磊落。

豆原一成的父亲在教川尻莲时才30过半，本来是男人正好的年纪，加上因为学术研究一直没有对象，整日里除了教学就是钻研，难免朝夕相处的学生会对他心生情愫。

只是没想到好景不长，几乎是一年之内，豆原教授就结婚生子，诞下了豆原一成，完成了别人可能几年都不能达到的目标。

在父母故去之前，豆原一成也曾经见过川尻莲。自己生日的时候来家里拜访，穿的是休闲款的衣服，带着一个蛋糕。

他注意到父亲对于他这位学生的宠爱，甚至会伸手去揉对方蓬软的头发，记忆里川尻莲微微缩起了脖子，笑着眯起双眼，一副欣然接受的姿态。

而母亲则在一旁笑着摆好碗筷。

川尻莲表现的很好，两个人就像是一对关系融洽的师生，以至于豆原一成从来没有怀疑对方的心思，只当做一个「笑起来很好看的哥哥」，没有留下多余的印象。

所以在最初，川尻莲穿着黑色西装对着父母的遗照哭泣时，他被对方的真情所打动，跳过了那些亲戚，选择朝对方伸出手。

他被对方紧紧地圈在怀里，虽然那语气温柔可亲，他却感受到对方的颤抖。

颤抖是人在情绪过激时的自然反应。

豆原一成只当对方是悲伤过度，至于为什么会如此厉害，也没有去深究，自然也就再一次错过了知晓对方隐藏于心的情感。

“一成君，今后起我们就是一家人了。”

那双手落在自己的头顶，成了心结，软软地扣在他的心口。从此他和川尻莲成为了家人，不管是父亲或者是哥哥都难以开口的家人。

川尻莲没有说过怎么称呼他，豆原一成就不叫他的名字。但是川尻莲会叫他的名字，从初次见面到被收养再到共处一室，都是亲昵的“一成”。

川尻莲从来不会叫他“豆原”

  
02.

要说事情的开端，其实只是一个偶然。

川尻莲是一个跟温柔体贴的人，豆原一成和他在一起并不会有尴尬反抗的情绪，一直以来都是。

但相处久了，有些东西就会在不经意间让人察觉。

譬如说在没有和川尻莲分房时，川尻莲房间的书桌上摆着的唯一合照，就是和自己父亲的合照。川尻莲最常浏览的书，也都是父亲经手编撰的。

大概是对小孩子没有防备心吧，川尻莲并没有刻意去隐藏什么，因为单单只是这些，也只能说明他对父亲的仰慕之情。

于是豆原一成发现了一封没有送出去的情书。

被夹在川尻莲翻得最旧的一本书里。川尻莲从来没有在豆原一成眼前翻过那本厚得像砖的书，豆原一成也并不是因为察觉到什么才从书架上取下那本书，他只是单纯的觉得那本书被翻得泛了黄，应该是对方在学期间经常反复阅读的书。

他只是自己先开始在意对方，产生了不该有的情愫。却无意撞破了对方未曾说出口的情爱。

豆原一成把书放了回去，就当一切没发生过。

时间会抹平一切，他可以从父母故去的阴影里走出去重新生活，川尻莲自然也可以忘记这段独自的暗恋。

最初的几年的确是这样。

豆原一成每天带着川尻莲提前做好的便当去学校，回家完成课业之后两个人面对面吃晚餐，豆原一成收拾洗碗的时候川尻莲回房间对着电脑，等到豆原一成看完两小时书后两个人先后洗澡，随后川尻莲会帮他吹干头发。

这个时候如果川尻莲的工作告一段落，会顺带给自己也吹好头发然后两个人相拥而眠。但大多数时候是川尻莲仍然要回到书桌前，只留下微弱的床头灯催促着豆原一成赶紧睡。

“一成还在长身体，睡眠可是很重要的哦。”

川尻莲总是会笑着揉一把他的头发将人按下，随后将被子掖好，踩着居家拖鞋坐回电脑前，挺直的腰板看上去纤细柔弱，豆原一成总是忍不住费力地瞪大眼睛去看对方。

他不可以起身，只要有一点动作，对方一定会回过头来确认自己有没有睡着，被发现的话又要被他盯着许久才会回到工作。

耽误的时间就是川尻莲睡眠的时间。

这种温馨的居家模式几乎完全给了豆原一成一个家的感觉，好像两个人成为了真正的血亲家人。

但随着时间流逝，小孩会长大。

豆原一成看着镜子里的自己，那张脸逐渐与记忆里的父亲重合，最后融为一体。

豆原一成17岁那年，拥有了自己的房间。而从那以后，除了在饭桌上，他再也没有接触到川尻莲的机会。

毫无疑问川尻莲还是没有忘记他的父亲。

于是他惩罚自己，惩罚长得和父亲如此相像的自己，让自己再也无法享受来自川尻莲的温柔笑语。

可豆原一成心里，却已经埋下了莲花种子，等待着盛夏的果实。

  
03.

那一天朋友失约了，他并没有出门。

但是川尻莲不知道，但其实他也不知道说了不回家的川尻莲其实是在家里。

于是透过门缝，他看到川尻莲穿着浴袍，坐在了他们曾经相拥而眠了无数个夜晚的床上。

门户大开。

他应该刚刚洗过澡的，周身还是水雾的气息，半干不湿的头发黏在额前。而那双会为自己掖好被子的手，会为自己做出美味便当的手，正抚慰着腿间的挺立。

那样灵活的样子根本不会是第一次，豆原一成听到对方诱人的喘息，像是一点火星掉进他的血管，全部燃烧起来。

那断续的气音既痛苦又舒服，正如那张脸的表情，一会眉头微蹙，一会双目餍足，那纤瘦的身子微微抖动着，吐露的声音更加婉转动听。

一门之隔，他法律意义上的监护人正在自慰，而作为被监护人，豆原一成却看着对方的模样将手伸进了运动裤中。

那也不是豆原一成第一次做这种事，但这回的川尻莲是真实在眼前的，而不是他在脑内臆想的。

那双泛了红的眼是真实的，脸颊上的晶莹泪珠是真实的，口中的一吐一吸是真实的，身体的一起一伏也是真实的。

他正看着川尻莲自慰，仿佛对方近在咫尺。

快感一步步积累直至高潮，灭顶的舒爽让他的大脑一片空白。

川尻莲几乎与他同步，他仰起那纤长的脖颈，像是优雅而高贵的白天鹅，高亢的声音却显得格外残酷，让豆原一成这个仿制品无处可逃。

“豆原先生！豆原！豆原……”

川尻莲从来不叫他“豆原”，因为川尻莲的“豆原”从来不是豆原一成。

03.

豆原一成从那天起开始了无休止的噩梦。

梦里川尻莲主动骑在了他的身上，用惯用的温柔言语和满含春水的双眼勾引他。

他们接吻，肌肤相贴，甚至到达了负接触。

在他爽到临界时，他看到自己的灵魂从身体里抽离出来，而和川尻莲做爱的，变成了他一丝不苟的父亲。

川尻莲半阖着双眼在那副身躯上上下起伏着，吐露出的喘息凄厉而又怪异，那双嘴唇得像是涂了口红一样，红得刺眼。

再一晃眼，对方已经变成了穿着家居服的长发飘飘的人妻模样，裙摆遮住两人交合的地方，像是猴急的丈夫迫不及待的享用妻子的美味，连衣服都忘了脱。

而那长发掩映下，那带泪的狭长的双眼，那张饱含情欲的面容，却还是川尻莲。

他怔怔地看着眼前的场景，承欢的人突然停下了动作，直直地朝自己看来。

对方扯出一个笑容，却像是厉鬼一般。

“如果和老师在一起的是我，一成根本就不会出生呢。”

“如果放下世俗和老师告白，老师也不会被家庭锁住。”

“如果我是一个女人……”

到最后对面的脸已经变得扭曲狰狞，对方伸长了手掐住自己的脖颈，窒息的感觉让他从梦中清醒。

他大口地呼吸着空气，心有余悸地摸了摸胸口。

“太好了……”

思想到现实，他下意识地轻喃。

还好是梦。莲怎么会是那样的人。

那种病态而扭曲的人。

  
04.

豆原一成还是和对方保持着一天就见两三次的频率，有时候对方外出讲课做学术交流，一去就是十天半个月。

唯一不让两个人显得尴尬的大概就是两个人都会在晚饭时间向对方汇报第二天的流程。如果豆原一成要出去，那么川尻莲就会知道对方什么时候出去，什么时候回来。反之，如果川尻莲要出差，豆原一成也会知道他要离开几天。

这样的汇报不像是生活的关心，事后回想起来，反而更像是让两个人不越线的规矩。

比如川尻莲出差时，豆原一成会在对方的房间里睡觉，用对方的沐浴露洗发水，甚至是牙膏和牙刷。晚上他抱着对方的衣服睡觉，白天再把房间收拾成没有人来过的模样。

用对方用过的笔，坐在对方的办公桌前写学校的论文，他也只留一盏小小的灯，假装川尻莲睡在床上。

他沉迷于复刻反转他们的过往，一个人演这样的独角戏。

有时候他想，如果自己不是父亲的孩子就好了，但是如果不是父亲孩子，他也不会遇到川尻莲。更何况川尻莲心里一直都有他父亲的一席之地，即使他不是豆原一成，恐怕短时间也无法走进对方的心。

他叫豆原一成，是豆原教授的儿子，完美的复刻了父亲的外貌基因，是川尻莲逃避的对象。

但他并不想这样的关系继续保持，他想要两个人冲破那道无形的墙，他想要触碰川尻莲，是将对方揉入心底的触碰。

他知道自己是病了，病入膏肓。

  
05.

知道对方的癖好只需要每个月谎报一次要去和朋友碰面。

他待在家里，透过门缝关注川尻莲的一举一动，房子的隔音不算太好，仔细听连对方在房间里的动静都能听到。

第一次听到高跟鞋的声音时，他以为对方带了女人回来。他撞着胆子在明知对方在客厅的情况下开了一条门缝，只要对方稍微注意，就会发现这扇门的不对劲。

透过缝隙，客厅里只有穿着一件碎花连衣裙的长发齐腰的女人。露出一节脚踝以上的白皙小腿，腿肚的肌肉附着得恰到好处，纤细引人遐想。

他心里隐隐有了猜测，却还是固执的盯着那背影，将视线移到被长发挡住的腰背，想要确定是不是自己常年来注视着的纤瘦。

对方适时地转过了身，豆原一成慌乱地贴到门板上。

只一眼他就认出了对方，像是故意要把梦境搬到现实，穿着那身优雅知性连衣裙的长发美女，栗色的头发朝两边分开，露出精致的妆容。

狭长的眼尾，分不清颜色的深色口红，比往常还要白皙透亮宛如瓷釉一般的面色肌肤，像是大街上会遇到的回头率很高的优雅淑女。

而这样一身打扮的人，是川尻莲。

豆原一成心里轰轰作响，指甲攥进手心的疼痛才勉强让他镇定下来。

索性对方似乎急着出去，并没有起疑心，过一会高跟鞋的声音就伴随着门落锁的“咔嗒”渐行渐远。

豆原一成后知后觉的关上了门，恍惚地靠在门板上。

当天晚上，他和一个男人拥吻着踏进了原本只属于他们两个的领地。

接吻的水声，脚步的踉跄声，高低交错的喘息声，肉体交合的啪啪声……他们迫不及待到在客厅就开始了性爱。

那些淫靡的声音干扰着豆原一成的心神，他打开门去看客厅里激烈的场面，荷尔蒙的气息将他呛得双眼发红。

他看到川尻莲将那细若无骨的手撑到对方的肩膀，身体上下起伏着，口红在他们的亲吻中晕开，衬得对方含水的双眼更加的妖冶。那柔顺的长发随着他的动作一晃一晃的，清纯而又浪荡。

他终于意识到，原来对方不是自己的父亲，川尻莲也可以用着一副享受的姿态去迎合。

川尻莲也是一个男人，也有情欲。他的情感给了父亲，肉体却可以交付给其他人，而这个人是谁都无所谓，唯一不可能的——

是自己。是豆原一成。

  
06.

川尻莲从洁身自好变成这样是有一个过程的。

最开始他确实是想用一种家人的方式去关照豆原一成，他本身就不是什么敢于冲破世俗的人，不然他也不会将自己的暗恋藏在心里。

但是豆原一成早熟的让他害怕，从对方被自己领进家门的第一天开始就格外的懂事，朝夕相处的几年里甚至会反过来照顾他。

川尻莲是个好人，所以他愿意照顾别人，但在情感中，他会更偏向于选择照顾自己的人。

诚如一个普通家庭，川尻莲担当着家长的角色，洗衣做饭，打扫卫生都是他一手包办，豆原一成也像一个孩子一样，几乎不插手这些。偶尔川尻莲向他打招呼，他才会跟着一起做。

豆原一成不会像他一样，事无巨细的用温柔渗入骨髓，而是偶尔地关注一下，却每回都在能打动他的点上。

川尻莲畏寒，于是他下班回家就可以得到一杯热水，他不爱喝白开水，暖流入喉，是甜甜的蜂蜜水。

川尻莲喜欢吃甜点，但是他工作繁忙，经常买不到最爱吃的限定或者高人气，而豆原一成就会在冰箱里给他留这样的惊喜。

诸如此类的事情其实还有很多，但大抵在豆原一成长成之后他就无法直面这些关心了。

川尻莲对豆原一成是有感情的，如果可以他也想让这样的日子一直持续下去。但对方和他的父亲实在是太像了，他越觉得豆原一成好，就越觉得自己对不住对方的父亲。

豆原一成也应该是像他父亲一样优秀的人，找一个温婉贤淑的妻子，生儿育女。

心烦意乱中川尻莲决定快刀斩乱麻，直接将人赶出了自己的房间，拒之门外。他知道自己在逃避，却并不想搞清楚自己在逃避什么。

他还是爱着老师的，一成不过是个孩子，不应该被他扯进自己的那些病态情感之中。

他做梦都想自己是个女人，这样就可以顺理成章的告白，即使被拒绝了也算是了了心愿。从老师结婚的那天起，他的世界就在自我的暗示下扭曲了。

他热衷于捯饬那些瓶瓶罐罐，就算去逛商场也可以坦然自若的说是买来送给并不存在的女朋友，他甚至会因为自己全副武装走在街上被人回看而感到开心。

他知道自己有些不对劲，但是他乐意。

豆原一成的到来的确让他收敛了，但那一张和老师如出一辙的面容日趋成熟，将他心里那些龌龊不堪的毒虫全部勾引出来。

他曾经想要老师想要的发疯，把情感封闭的唯一结局就是久病成灾，而他不愿意将灾祸引向豆原一成，所以他竭力维持着表面的平和。

骨子里却是烂透了。

  
07.

这一天川尻莲没有带人回来。

他带了一身酒气。

高跟鞋踩在地上的声音像是失了平衡的猫，豆原一成犹豫着要不要开门，但他又怕事后无法解释为什么去同学家过夜的他会在这里。

川尻莲整个人摇晃着，一只手撑着墙壁开始脱鞋，粗跟的皮靴被他随手一丢，轱辘了几圈倒在鞋柜一边。

他的呼吸错乱着时缓时重，穿着渔网袜的脚点在地上，白嫩的脚踝从在网格中格外的让人有摧毁欲。

似乎是醉得狠了，在他准备换重心去脱另一只鞋子时一下子栽到了地上，他的头磕到了门板，安静了一会之后干脆就坐着把另一只鞋也脱了。

川尻莲整个脸红的不像样子，中分到两侧的刘海凌乱地糊在脸上，剥都剥不开，豆原一成几乎要将眼睛黏在对方的身上。

他又哼着用脚去蹭自己的袜子，脚趾蜷缩又张开，双腿也不安分的乱动，将皮质的短裙动得卷起来，甚至可以窥到那秘密的禁地。

豆原一成看的心痒痒的，不自知地咽了一口唾沫。

似乎是意识到自己的行为无法给自己带来舒适，川尻莲又伸手去脱自己的袜子，不脱还好，这一脱连带着裙子都一下子褪到了膝盖，露出一截白嫩的大腿。

在黑色基调的衣服下，格外的亮眼。

他又摇晃着从地上站起来，拨了拨脸上的乱发，继续往前走。

自然是走不了的，他的下半身就脱到膝盖，人刚站起来裙子就掉到了地上，只迈出第一步就往前摔去。

这么一来算是这个下半身都被看光了，豆原一成甚至有些心疼对方。

可川尻莲却突然发出了一串笑声，将视线移到他开着的门缝。

“为什么一成还不来帮帮我？”

那声音像是受了天大的委屈一般。

豆原一成愣住了。

  
08.

川尻莲似乎格外地喜欢上位的姿势。

豆原一成才把他扶起来就被人黏着推到地上，然后那双修长的腿骑跨上来，袜子被撑开了紧绷着蹭在他的下体，川尻莲坏笑着磨了两下，俯下身子去看他。

“一成帮我把袜子脱掉好不好？”

“好难受。”

那软软的声音像是可爱的家猫，可看着对方的表情却又是活脱脱养不熟的夜猫。豆原一成感受到脸上被对方吹了一口气，甜甜的混合着酒精的刺激。

“怎么了，妆不好看吗？”

“不。好像有点花了……”

豆原一成伸手把对方多余的头发别到耳后，这么亲密的距离他可以仔细地看到对方的妆容。被睫毛膏刷得浓密卷翘的黑色羽毛，分辨不出是褐色或是金色的眼影晕到了眼下，还能看到细细的闪光，那双唇瓣红的像是浓郁的浆果，好像要滴下来一般。

明明是女人的妆容，他却清楚的看到川尻莲的模样。

“可以咬一口吗？”

豆原一成有些着迷地看着对方，抬头咬了一口对方的下唇。

“一成喜欢吗？”

川尻莲似乎有些惊喜，又将嘴唇凑过去。

豆原一成却偏过了头。

“我不喜欢。”他伸手将对方嘴上的口红擦去，手腕上留下了一条红色的印记，“我喜欢粉红色的。”

他说着又狠狠地亲了上去，像是要将对方吞之入腹一般。

一吻结束，川尻莲笑着用手去脱对方的家居服，露出豆原一成锻炼良好的上半身。他的手从对方的肩向下流连，又用手指去勾对方的裤子。

“一成真的是成年人了呢。”

他感慨着将那灼热从居家裤里解放出来，三两下就挺直地戳在他的掌心。

“好大！”

没有男人会不喜欢这样的夸奖，尤其是面对自己喜欢的人。

他想要起身，却被川尻莲按住，连性器都掌握在对方手里。川尻莲的袜子还是没有被脱掉，他抬高着臀部去逗弄那蓄势待发的巨物，一下又一下地在自己臀缝滑动。

像是在玩耍一般。

豆原一成有些着急了。

“一成从来没有叫过我呢……”川尻莲却一点都不急，钓着对方的情欲。

“叫一声来听听？”

像是在勾引一般，这声音带着潮气全部落入豆原一成的耳廓，酥酥麻麻的让他欲火更甚。

“R……Ren？”

他有些不确定地开口，是自己在无数次射精之前都会喊出口的亲昵称呼。

川尻莲这才满意了，俯下身去亲吻他。

“乖孩子。”

  
09.

川尻莲一开始并不想和豆原一成共同沉沦的。

但是豆原一成却大胆的出奇，让他连假装不知道都难做的很。他并不是不知道出差时期自己房间里的住客，他甚至知道自己做爱时那门缝背后站着对方。

原本他倒是打算一直就这样瞒下去，直到一件事情发生在他的床伴身上。

川尻莲的床伴叫金城碧海。和他一样，都有着难以启齿的暗恋。他喜欢自己的老师，而对方爱上了自己的亲妹妹。

川尻莲用女装逃避自己爱恋的失败，对方则需要找一个有着妹妹明显特征的替身做慰藉。

那就是川尻莲的眼睛。

他们一拍即合，在彼此的身体里麻痹自己现实的失败。

后来川尻莲爱上了老师的儿子，而金城碧海爱上了川尻莲。

在打开那扇门，将豆原一成压在身下之前，他们见了最后一面。

“这药可是很烈的，你家那位才刚刚成年吧？”

“嗯……”

“就你平时那个劲，还吃药的话会把人榨干的。”

“哈哈哈哈碧海还真是会开玩笑，我第一回和你做你不也没事？”

“你又不在意我，当然不知道我到底有没有事。”

“哦？难道？”

“总之随便你了，如果他不愿意，你可以还来找我，当然看你胸有成竹的样子，想来也不会了。”

“碧海呢？妹妹不是结婚了吗？今天之后去找真正喜欢的人吧？”

金城碧海的妹妹结婚了。这对于川尻莲其实不是什么大事，但是他却一下子联想到了自己的老师。

看着喜欢的人和另一个女人结婚的痛苦，他不想再经历第二次了。

何况他已经清清楚楚地明白了对方也抱有同样的感情。

“喝药是怕他弄伤我，我们一成第一次开荤，肯定不会好好扩张的……”

川尻莲说这话时带着势在必得的笑意，他举起酒杯朝着金城碧海。

“这杯结束我们也结束吧？”

  
10.

川尻莲将自己的身体填满豆原一成，是由身到心的满足与契合。

他们之前不过都是固步自封，作茧自缚罢了。

蛹破了，走出去了，就是自由。

END


End file.
